The Further Confessions continued
by dfX
Summary: This is continued off of "The Further Confessions of Georgia Nicolson" by ornot (me). RR pleaaaaaaase. :D
1. Feeeeeeeeelings?

MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm back. Kind of. I'm finishing my Georgia Nicolson fan fic Anyway, I decided to get around to this after reading the reviews (because I accidentally read my own story and realized it was mine when I saw "Olly"..) and they wanted MORE!! They didn't want to banish me!! I'M GOOD!!  
  
A/N: I don't own Georgia Nicolson and co. So if you sue me, you'll only get a face-full of embarrassment. Because you'd have just wasted your time accusing me of something that I'm not. Anyhow! READ!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
9:30 am  
  
I've found the perfect place to escape to - the loo. Cousin James shall not find me in here. Hahahahahaha.  
  
Well he could find me. But I've locked the door so he can't get in.  
  
The only problem is, what if someone needs to use the bog?  
  
10:13 am  
  
I've smuggled a portable phone into the lavatory, and I'm contemplating ringing Robbie.  
  
11:30 am  
  
Oh Godddd. As I was about to dial Robbie, Dave the Laugh rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Gee. It's me, Dave." I swear my eyes bulged out an inch.  
  
"Dave! Hi!" Time for the fake cheeriness. Because nothing is going well.  
  
"How's you?" How am I? I'm locked in the loo with a portable phone because my sick and twisted cousin James wants to rape me, unfortunately. But other than that, I'm hunky-dory!  
  
"I'm spiffy." Spiffy? Where in the name of pooey knickers did that come from?  
  
"Ha, ha. D'you want to hang out or something later? If you're not busy or anything, though. Unless you don't want to, I understand. I'm just bored and." Was he asking me out?  
  
"Okay." OH GOD. I just said yes. And I have a boyfriend already. Robbie. Mmmm.  
  
"Cool, err. When should I drop by?"  
  
"How about. around seven?"  
  
"That's cool. So I'll see you later then."  
  
12:10 pm  
  
Still contemplating ringing Robbie.  
  
12:30 pm  
  
Waiting for Robbie to - someone's picked up!  
  
12:45  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hullo, is Robbie there?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get him. Who is this?"  
  
"Tell him it's Georgia."  
  
I could hear a bit of shuffling , a cough and then breathing.  
  
"Georgia! I was trying to call you earlier but the phone line was busy."  
  
"Uh.. yeah I was on the phone with Da--err-- someone."  
  
"The Stiff Dylans have a gig tonight at the Château. Are you coming?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"I'll see if I can come, I might be busy."  
  
"I'd really love it if you could.. I'll dig you later."  
  
1:30 pm  
  
Lying on my bed. James is out with Vati. It's "guy" time.  
  
Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?  
  
6:15 pm  
  
Throughout dinner, James kept rubbing his foot on my leg. Does this classify as sexual harassment?  
  
Anyway, I've decided to wear a black mini skirt with pink piping, and a light pink strapless shirt. I'm wearing one of those strapless bras, too. And for added protection (ie, no nip-nip trauma this time!), a black button up cashmere sweater.  
  
Should I wear tan panty hose? They might look odd with my black platforms. I'll just wear white knee high socks.  
  
And for the make up division, I've settled on thin black eyeliner, black mascara, pale pink eye shadow, and pink lippy.  
  
I do say I look quite marvy.  
  
7:54 pm  
  
Dave and I are at this little café thing for drinks. He's in the loo now.  
  
It's almost eight. Should I take him to the gig, and risk being seen by Robbie?  
  
The date (is it a date?) is going really smoothly. I miss Dave, but he's not as sex godly as Robbie.. But he makes me feel.. I don't know. Useful. Whereas Robbie makes me feel jelloid and useless. 8:00 pm  
  
I told Dave about Robbie's gig. He got a bit silent but then said he'd be happy to take me there.  
  
8:45 pm  
  
At the gig.  
  
Me and Dave were dancing and I looked over my shoulder and saw Robbie staring.  
  
And then I tripped and embarrassed myself, but we all found it hilarious.  
  
9:20 pm  
  
Robbie keeps staring at me.  
  
Is there something on my face?  
  
9:51 pm  
  
I'm in an empty room, cooling myself down. It's a bit chilly in here but at least I'm alone.  
  
I need to reassess my feelings.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Dave did that for me. I was thinking, and he came in, and we just kind of nodded at each other, Then he stood close to me, and I could feel his warmth.  
  
And then he leaned over and kissed me.  
  
It was yummy.  
  
10:30  
  
Still in the empty room with Dave. We've been talking.  
  
"Georgia, I think. I think I'm in love with you." WHY MEEEEEE?!!  
  
"Er." I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"But I need to know how you feel about me. I know you and Robbie, are well.. you know.. But I need to know how you feel about me so I don't make a fool out of myself. I think I already have though."  
  
He looked so sad and solemn. My heart melted.  
  
"I don't know how I feel about anyone anymore," I began. "But I do know that. that. Robbie and I aren't good together." I realized what I'd just said, but a bit late. "So. do you think.." I glanced nervously at him, and his eyes seemed brighter. [OCC: this doesn't sound like Georgia Nicolson now.. ;-; it's gotten all mushy.]  
  
"Yes." He seemed to know what I was talking about, but I had no idea.  
  
Then he leaned forwards and put his arms around my waist and kissed me.  
  
I think I'm in love. Not like with Robbie. That's infatuation. With Dave I know its love.  
  
I returned the kiss and slipped my arms around his neck slowly.  
  
It seemed to last forever until the door opened and The Stiff Dylans walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? How do you like it? Please review and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. Me, the vixen

A/N: All I can say is.. I'm lazy. And I'm sorry for those of you who wanted to read the next chapter and it takes me a year to get around to writing it.  
  
But here it is. In all its glory.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed to last forever until the doors opened and The Stiff Dylans walked in.  
  
10:50 pm  
  
I pulled away from Dave as fast as I could, and I knew my face was redder than a baboon's bottom. But I didn't care about my face for once.  
  
I had turned to see Robbie's face, the most obnoxious shade of white I had ever seen, and his eyes were misty.  
  
I didn't try to explain. What was there to explain? I was just snogging Dave when my boyfriend (soon to be ex boyfriend from the looks of it) waltzed in.  
  
He didn't say anything either, though. But I can imagine the things he would have said had he wanted to. Something along the lines of, "My girlfriend is infected with red-bottomosity. I should have known from the beginning. She's like every other girl: boy crazed and stupid. I hate them all."  
  
What a pickle.  
  
11:05 pm  
  
Robbie left just as he had came in. Silently and unsuspected.  
  
I was left with Dave, and we looked at each other.  
  
"Well?" Dave asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What's going to happen now?"  
  
What does it look like?! My boyfriend just caught me kissing another guy. What is bound to happen?!  
  
"I have no idea, Dave. I can only imagine that my boyfriend walked in, saw me kissing another guy, and left thinking 'Oh wow. I have the best girl in the world. I love her to bits.' Because he is like every other guy: he wants to see his girlfriend with another boy."  
  
"Er.. so? What's going to happen then?"  
  
He's worse than Jas! Ok no, no one is worse than Jas. But he's close to Jas' level of pure stupidity.  
  
"What would you do if you just found your girlfriend kissing her ex boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't know; freak out? Cause a scene? Dump her."  
  
"Thus, we have come to the conclusion that.."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You know what?" – no, you don't know – "This is the worst thing that could happen."  
  
"There are worse things, Georgia."  
  
"I'd like to see you TRY to name three things worse than this. This is a tragedy. It has ruined the little of a life I have."  
  
"Um.. He could have walked in on you kissing his brother."  
  
"Yeah, that's worse. Should I feel guilty?"  
  
"I'd think so, yeah."  
  
"I don't feel guilty anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Because he's the one who walked in. Because I love you. Because I never loved him and it wouldn't have worked out anyway and it's better that it ended sooner, even if it ended like this, than later.  
  
"Because."  
  
2:30 am  
  
Back home, safe and warm in my bed.  
  
I cannot believe what happened.  
  
Was it a good thing?  
  
4:00 am  
  
I bet you Robbie is sitting around telling his mates, "I dated this real slut. I thought she was something. A real pretty girl, you know. Perfect. But a vixen. A bloody red bottomed vixen."  
  
It wouldn't surprise me. Someone as perfect as myself (maybe not my nose), ah, well we always mess up, don't we?!  
  
How do you know it wasn't you?  
  
4:10 am  
  
Because you weren't kissing Dave the Laugh.  
  
4:20 am  
  
Thinking about what I just wrote. Robbie kissing Dave.. wrong in so many ways..  
  
But yet yummy? What have I turned into?  
  
A slut, you fish.  
  
You cannot escape it.  
  
YOU ARE A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE TWAT.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, sorry it's short and stupid but it's 1 am and yeah.. I'm sleepy.  
  
-yawn- I'll add another chapter ASAP.  
  
Don't be surprised if it's another year or something.  
  
dfX 


	3. Dismal Comfort

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. And dumb. But yeah. Have you ever tried writing a fan fic at 1 am? You should.  
  
Uh. Yeah. Hopefully this will be longer and a bit more interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10:00 am  
  
I finally got four hours of sleep. But now I have another added bonus.  
  
I get to take James out around town. You know, a "bonding" thing, or so Mutti explained.  
  
Where should I take him? I can't take him anywhere my mates hang out, but I don't want to take him somewhere with no people. That would open up all kinds of possibilities.  
  
Ugh.  
  
11:30 am  
  
James suggested we go to the mall.  
  
I hope no one sees us.  
  
12:15 pm  
  
I'm hiding in the lavatories at Boots.  
  
We got here around 10 minutes ago and the first thing James does is put his hand on my hip and walk really close to me.  
  
Naturally, I pushed his hand off and moved away because people were staring and it was uncomfortable in the first place.  
  
But noooo, he did it again.  
  
The cycle lasted about two minutes and I finally lost it, smacked him upside the head and ran into the loo.  
  
Now I'm waiting for James to come banging on the door. Or for Mutti and Vati to come rushing in, save the day and yell at me when James leaves.  
  
12:30 pm  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Dismal Sandra came in and I was peering out the door and she gave me a weedy smile.  
  
And in her owly voice she said, "Robbie's telling everyone what a slut you are. But I pity him."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because after the 'incident' – by the way, very slick – he came running to me for comfort. You know?"  
  
HE RAN TO HER FOR COMFORT?!  
  
"Uh... Pardon?"  
  
"He was so sad, and very angry, Georgia. I don't think you should talk to him for a very, very long time. Like, how about, never?"  
  
She had a lot of nerve. I took that moment to flee from the lavatory.  
  
Was she lying, or was Robbie really telling everyone how sick I am?  
  
2:00 pm  
  
Sitting in my room thinking.  
  
James didn't get mad or anything. I think he understands now. I hope he does.  
  
Anyway. I'm thinking of calling Robbie up to apologize.  
  
I'm afraid he'll kill me though.  
  
3:00 pm  
  
Ringing Robbie. This is so nerve wracking.  
  
Someone's picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Robbie?"  
  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
  
"Geo-"  
  
"Oh, you. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened, it shouldn't have." (or maybe you shouldn't have walked in you bastard)  
  
"Well, it did."  
  
"But I'm sorry."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that I found you kissing another guy. Your ex, in fact. I thought we would have been good together."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's lovely."  
  
"I'm really sorry. Could we meet and talk this out?"  
  
"Hm." Pause. "I don't know."  
  
"I think we should."  
  
"I suppose I could. How about tonight, ten maybe? I'll drop by your house and we can go for a walk."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
8:00 pm  
  
Jas is over and we're deciding what I should wear.  
  
"I don't want to look like I think it's a date. But I want to look good."  
  
"Wear some jeans – "  
  
"Faded?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. And that pretty tan San Diego shirt you have. Oh, wear that black cardigan."  
  
"Make-up?"  
  
"Go with light lip-gloss, some dark beige eye shadow and mascara. Maybe foundation."  
  
"Ok."  
  
9:45 pm  
  
I can see Robbie coming down the hill from my window.  
  
10:05 pm  
  
We're walking around the park. Our shoulders keep touching. I wonder what he's thinking about.  
  
No one's said anything yet. 


End file.
